Kay
Name: 'Kay *'Rank: 'Captain *'Born: '278.M41 *'Cult: 'Chapter Cult *'Status: Commanding the 7th Company 'About' An agressive and experienced marine, with a self-confidence justified by successful and excellent conduct throughout his career, that spans from the founding of the Chapter to the present. Though some may doubt his attitude, none can doubt his record, he showed an extreme aptitude for close-combat early on in his service, as well as an impressive ability to quickly adapt to changing combat situations. Because of this, he was chosen to lead an Assault squad when the Ghosts of Retribution acquired their first few Jump Packs. His promotion to Sergeant proved a wise one, leading his brothers into combat with an unshakeable resolve, but tempered with pinpoint precision and great skill. After his daring and successful actions during the Siege of Kanihirium, Sergeant Kay was given command over the 7th Company, which consists of the Chapters Assault marines, although at this time there was only 23 Assault marines, including Kay himself, so it was felt that a promotion to Captain was not warranted, so Kay was given the title of Lieutenant instead. After a scheduled geneseed harvest in 337.M41, the 7th Company recieved more brothers, creating a formation of sufficient size to warrant Kay's long overdue promotion to full Captain, Chapter Master presented him with the Blade of Ultramar from the chapter vaults as a weapon fitting for a Captain. Captain Kay commanded the Space Marine component of Operation Tempest, where he and his company trained the sisters of the Order of the Ionian Tempest. Kay and his contingent worked alongside the Relic Hunters of the Order and the Captain became good friends with Sisters Sirpa Sara - the leader of the Relic Hunters - and Iris Pernille, overall commander of the Order. He gave them both personal training in tacics, strategy and combat skills, and before the marine's departure there was a final duel between the two sisters and the astartes captain in front of the entire order and the 7th company. Kay was hard pressed to parry both Pernille and Sara's blows with his deactivated power gladius, though the space marine managed to hold them off until weariness began to sap their mortal forms. Ultimately the two sisters were forced to dogpile the unarmoured space marine and force him to the ground, their blades held against his neck but his own clearly poised to kill them both. All parties agreed that it was a draw and cheers erupted from marines and sisters alike, and as the irrepressible Kay pulled himself to his feet (Pernille and Sara still clinging to him) he said "I hate to break two girls' hearts, but my Chapter needs me back now". Kay's next big operation would come in 355.M41 during the rescue of Lord Admiral Tyrel Hagen from Karn Dereg. Kay commanded the 7th Company in reinforcing Chapter Master against the Eversor Assassin Anarxio, and Kay himself briefly engaged the Eversor with his command squad before firepower from the rest of the company forced the Eversor to retreat. Kay and his company were the main combat force - in addition to the First Company - that assaulted the Sector Palace in the Battle of the Sector Palace (359.M41). Though losses were heavy and Kay took a lascannon blast to the chest (miraculously emerging unscathed), they were victorious and successfully took over the Palace and captured Larion Ursus. Stats, Skill & Traits *Weapon Skill 52 *Perception 50 **+Awareness (+11) *Intelligence 50 **+Leadership (+25) **+Tactics (+0) Special Equipment *Jump Pack *Blade of Ultramar * Iron Halo * Artificer Armour * Bolt Pistol * Frak & Krak Grenades * Melta Bombs Quotes: "What worries you Brother? They may outnumber us, but we will descend from the sky and shatter them before know what is happening!" -Kay dispelling Tercius' reservations about assaulting a large Ork column during the cleansing of Varda. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Captain